


Home is a Person

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, comparing, implied sexual intercourse, marukaprompts fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that Haru wants to keep close, are not something to be owned. Though it doesn’t make him want to possess it any less.</p><p>Or more so, for it to possess him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is a Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marukaprompts on tumblr.  
> This prompt -  
> http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/63901151649/haru-compares-the-feeling-of-getting-fucked-by-makoto
> 
> Edited by the lovely anilinsan. :)

It is human nature to collect and hold objects close; to become attached with something frivolous and completely meaningless. To the individual, something that is without meaning has the strongest hold; a heart rendering effect. 

Nanase Haruka is human and subject to the same wants and needs. However, he has never quite understood collection.

The things that Haru wants to keep close are not something to be owned. Though it doesn’t make him want to possess it any less.

Or more so, for it to possess him…

Water takes him, washes over and through him. It crashes and glides and accepts. It is soft, harsh and completely unpredictable.

Nevertheless, it is Haru’s unconditional place. He feels full within the water, completely and utterly owned.

But at the same time, he is free…

Tachibana Makoto is Haru’s best friend. They have been together since before he can remember. He is Haru’s person and Haru is his. 

If it were possible to possess a person, Makoto could have him. 

In the same way that water takes him (accepts and tugs), Makoto pulls Haru close. He isn’t cold like water, but he is all encompassing. 

Makoto’s hands glide everywhere; over him, seemingly  _through_  him. Water cools and Makoto burns, but they both take him completely. 

There is safety in water and there is safety in Makoto. The two comfort so similar, yet so very different. 

When Makoto enters him (stretches him like it is always the last time), Haru sinks forward. The abyss of this person will drown him if he isn’t careful; take away all of his breath. 

Water has the same ability.

Haru can’t bring himself to care. 

 _Take my breath_.

When lips glide across his skin (hot and wanting), Haru accepts it like a crashing wave. The hands grasping his hips are possessive and remind him of the very first dive of the day. 

Haru thinks,  _Own me_. 

Then, just when he thinks he will drown completely, lips clash forward. It is like a storm that is waning. The sea accepts the rain and Haru takes all of Makoto. 

Lips, wet and slick (practiced and comforting), they breathe into him. 

Haru realises that he won’t drown, because Makoto won’t let him. 

The breath that he will so easily give away is restored with love and compassion. 

Haru floats upon water - It won’t let him sink. 

Makoto - He rips Haru forward, determined to never let him fall… 

It is human nature to collect things, to keep them in their home; horde them away. 

Water can’t keep Haru, but it will always be there to return to. 

Just as Makoto can’t own him, not completely. He is always waiting though, at the end of the finish line; the crash of an orgasm so hard that it blurs him. Arms wrap him up and water holds him too. 

For Haru, home isn’t a place where collections are kept. Home is a person. Home is water. 

Home is unconditional. 

It won’t let him be possessed, because it loves him completely.

 


End file.
